


Won't get fooled again

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1970s, Classic Rock, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lust, M/M, Smut, The Who - Freeform, Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: My account turned a year yesterday, and i wanted to do basic my style story with the smut. Never happened, i don't make money with this, 100% fiction as always.





	Won't get fooled again

Spike went silently againts pure and fracile skin. When it pushed in the feeling was extraordinary good, like a cold water after a hot day. Heroine went insade, and maked Roger's heart pumping so quickly, he feared it could jump out. It was his first experience, and he hoped it could be his last too. When drug took over his body, all went peaceful like he was on fire, but in the good way. Green Onions were playing behind his back, and now it sounded better than ever. Music went living. 

10 years later, 1971.

Show was again over. Fans were gone, backstage and deserved peace. Roger who sit alone on the couch, smoking cigarette like a true rockstar. He wanted drugs, but he was promesed to himself to not. He shamed that, he was a drug addict, but more he shamed no one knew it. He tap his long nails to brown and dysty table, moving his long, blond and curly hair back with an another hand. Then he took it out of his blue jeans, little spike, and a wrinkled drug bag. His eyes went mist, and he wanted feel the insade fireworks again. 

Pete's standpoint.

" Pete, are you coming!"  
Keith yelp, and gived his normal madness smile. They were going out with some hot girls, but Pete feeled something was missing. Keith was alredy making out with some chick named "Kim." John was alredy gone somewhere, only God knows were.  
" I come after, i think i forgot something!"  
Pete yelped back, and runned back to backstage room with long leaps. Pete could hear Keith's frustrated voice, but he wouldn't care a shit about it. He knew he had wait a taxi again, so hurry isin't necessary, but he wanted run. It feeled good after a long sweaty show, getting energy out, before getting so drunk, and having sex with girls. He run past long empty corridor, and then he saw Roger. First he didn't realize it was him, he looked different. Changed. He saw how Roger looked his back checking no one was here, and then took spike to his hand. Pete saw how he inject himself, with white stuff, what inteed was drugs. Pete could see gurn, when little nail went insade Roger's hand slowly but surely. Then smile when it was over. He could saw how Roger laid againts green Couch, and how he put his bright blue eyes closed. He was shaking, but not because cold. Pete wanted leave, but knew he had to talk bout it to Roger. He wouldn't just leave. 

Back to Roger's standpoint.

Drugs was taking over his tired body, and feel was good as always. He feeled so warm, worry less about everything. He couldn't hear how Pete walked close, and looked he with worried blue eyes. Roger wanted fell asleep or party all night long. His thoughts were messy, and suddenly clear. 

" Roger, what the hell you're doing."  
Pete said, and saw how Roger almost jumped out of the couch. He looked like a rabbit who was hearing shoot.  
" oh hi Pete.. I was relaxing."  
Roger answered nervously. He saw how Pete's eyes went to used spike on the table.  
" Inteed." Pete said and sneer ironic. He sit down, next of Roger.  
" How long."  
Pete asked with calmly voice, and turned his narrow face to Roger.  
" Ten years."  
Roger answered without hesitation, and took spike and drugs back to his small pockets, with slowly moves.  
" I meaned how much in week."  
Pete said, and took Roger's cigarettes on the table.  
" I think you can guess it right well alone."  
Roger said back with annoyed voice.  
" You have to get help."  
Pete said without judging on his voice.  
" I can control it."  
Roger said, and crossed his arms.  
" Yeah right.. Four, five times on week? Very good controlled."  
Pete said with strong ironic tune on his voice. He light up cigarette, and shaked his head. "Unrealistic situation" he thought on his messed mind, and took long smoke.  
" Look Pete is not your business, why you even care? You are a songwriter if the Who get broken, you'll surive."  
Roger said, and was turned his hurted face to Pete.  
" I care you Roger, and do you really want die to drugs?"  
Pete said, and he feeled how angry his talk was.  
" It's just drugs Pete."  
Roger said quietly. He bited his lips, and He gulped  
" Just a drugs?"  
Pete said, and standed up. Burning angry was getting higher. Pete feeled like he was volcano what was starting pulsing a hot lava.  
" It's your fault."  
Roger said, and watched Pete with blue eyes what had pain. He knew it was an mistake to say it, but he couldn't anymore controll his sayings or doings.  
" Don't blame me about your drug addiction."  
Pete said, and shaked once again his head. He was moving his hands while talking.  
" I was love in you, you idiot, and you married Karen. I was down... So down. Needed something to forget." Roger said with a tremulous voice, Feeling how all words just get out without thinking.  
"You're bluffing, to get my sympathy."  
Pete said coldly, and smoked his cigarette, before extinguishing it to black plastic floor, with black shoe.  
" Why the hell i would bluffing now?"  
Roger said, and turned his face to Pete." Kiss me then." Pete said with a playful voice. Not meaning it at all. Roger went quickly up, pulling Pete closer of his face, and kissed he. Roger could feel Pete's warm breathe, and his silly nose againts sweaty face. Roger stardet take clothes away, quicly like a horny teenager. First white jacket dropped to floor.  
" Roger, i.."" Pete tried say, but felled againts Roger's hot mouth. Tasting smoke, cherrys and sweaty.  
" Just don't say a word.."  
Roger said, and stardet took his white t-shirt away. Pete did same to his white hauler.  
" I don't.. have a lube."  
Pete said whit a hoarse voice, and moved his black hair away of his deeply blue eyes.  
" No.. Worrys i just want a good blowjob."  
Roger said, and sounded like drug was took over him. He was touching Pete's naked, and pale thorax with groping hands. Kissing, moaning, lust and want. Hair mixing together. Half opened hauler, and fearing if someone come.  
Roger pushed Pete againts the sofa. Pete could feel how rough it feeled againts his bare back. It feeled uncomfortable. Suddenly all was too much, he couldn't continue.  
" Roger, stop."  
Pete said suddenly, and gived a apologized smile. Roger looked he with sparkling eyes, wondering long to keep on going or no. Then he moved his alredy sweaty body away of Pete, and blushed deeply red.  
" Damn it Pete."  
Roger said, and took his shirt back.  
" Sorry."  
Pete said, and leaning againts sofa's rest. He bited his pink lip, and let his tongue roll over it. He think over his next move. His erection was still growing. Roger looked hot as hell, when little spotlight hits his bare masculine chest, and backstage was still only for they. "  
" It's okey."  
Roger said and sigh deeply, he was putting white shirt back, but then he feeled how Pete bited his ear softly. He frightening, but relaxed soon. He knew Pete wouldn't hurt him. Roger thought he smelled powder, but it was probably just a drug imagination.  
" I want you.."  
Pete whispered to Roger's small ear, and Roger could feel Pete's smirk. Same what he gived always to hot girls, when they were on the stage, dirty smile.  
" But.. I want go slowly."  
Pete continued, and went kissing Roger's throat. Roger startled, and moved his face back to Pete. Giving a slowly passionate kiss.  
" ar..e you.. Sure?"  
Roger asked while pleasure was hitting him like the ocean wawes.  
" Definitely.."  
Pete answered with a hoarse voice, and Roger feeled how blue jeans were getting too tight, thankful Pete was feeling same.  
" Suck it then, don't fucking tease.."  
Roger said, and moved his body to better position. Pete smirked again, and unzipped Roger's jeans with no shaked hands, lust was took over him.  
" You're so small, dip."  
Pete said, and took Roger's pulsing penis to his hand.  
" Don't call me with that..ah."  
Roger said, but stopped when Pete took it to his mouth. Suddenly he went back ten years, to the small motel room were played "Green Onions." He feeled how moan went out of his tiny mouth, but he feeled he wasn't here. Like all was just a dream. He could feel how his own saliva drop to his chest. He could hear Pete's licking ,and feel his fast and slow moves. He could feel how his hair glued to forehead. Mixed moods. orgasm took suddenly over him, and he wokeup from his ecstasy. When he opened his eyes, he could see Pete's worry.  
" Are you okey?"  
Pete asked, and he didn't have to wait long answer, when Roger was againts his mouth, and same time unzipping his lover's jeans..  
After mind blowing experience, both went againts each other, wanting last invisible touch. Pete was smoking cigarette, Roger's drugs were went him to "next planet" so Pete block Roger's tryings to took even one. After moment of silence, when both put clothes back, Pete turned his serious face to Roger when they were again sitting together on the couch.  
" You have to stop it Roger, or it stops you."  
That was all what Pete said, he knew Roger didn't want hear more.  
" I'll."  
Roger said, and Pete let he lay his head againts his shoulder.  
" You'll lose me, if you don't."  
Pete said almost whispering voice, but Roger was alredy felled asleep . He had no idea how he could tell Roger how dangerous waters he was, but he thought he'll try tell next day. Now all was pure, clean and filled by new love. It was all around them. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day <3


End file.
